


Cold Embrace

by SkiesOfSilver



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOfSilver/pseuds/SkiesOfSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cold embrace in the rain filled with pain and guilt.</p><p>THE ORIGINAL LIST Random prompt from http://kathrineroid.wordpress.com/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/ --- #63</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> New fanfic fuck yeah.
> 
> I wanted to write something sad and about someone dieing and their feelings and shit. It doesn't necessarily tell you why Craig is feeling like that or what happened exactly cause I tbh didn't know myself so... I just leave it to your thoughts and imagination. It may not make sense lol, I was in the zone while I wrote it.
> 
> Also I love to write sad things but this is actually my first sad fanfic that I have written and showed to people. Please excuse any spelling or grammar errors and as always enjoy.

Full moon shining high in the dark sky at night with a blue color emitting from it, clouds filled with darkness that surrounds the moon, and trees being blown violently by the wind.

Below. A person holding someone in his arms. He has his eyes closed and tears trailed down his cheeks, landing onto the other. Pool of blood, lots of red on the hands of the one that's embracing him.

It hurts.

He slowly opened his eyes and stared at his body. His now cold, soul less body. Bringing his hand up, shakily, the dark haired boy brushed off the blonde locks to the side. To get a closer look at his face. His beautiful face.

"Kenny…" He mutters his name, all hoarse and raspy. "I'm sorry... I'm really sorry…" He brings his face closer, foreheads softly touching. "It's all my fault…" More tears come out of his eyes. All he sees, at this moment, are nothing but sadness. Nothing but the pain and guilt that was embedded deep in him.

Kenny McCormick.

He was a nice guy, that everyone got along with. That everyone loved. Always playing around and teasing others, but even so he was still a nice person.

Craig Tucker.

A cynical human being. He's one that hardly shows any of his feelings to another but towards a special person he gets all bubbly inside him. Butterflies would arise in him.

These two were one of a kind. They have their similarities and they have their differences. That's what makes them special.

Kissing, hugging, fighting, arguing was the best sensations for the two of them.

But now.

A dark sentiment takes over the dark haired boy. _It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault.'_ Written all over him, inside and out. He knew that this was gonna happen yet it hurt him more that he thought.

_I guess… I really did love him._

Oh the poor boy with his impossible debating on like or love. He didn't accept that "I like you." feeling. Always refusing to say those three words. Though the blonde says it to him all the time, he couldn't bring himself to say it.

 _Drip drip drip_. One by one, raindrops fall out of the cloudy sky.

They stayed like that.

It began to come down heavily.

They still stayed like that.

The dark haired boy brushed his thumb on the cold lips and brings his face closer. He softly kisses them and pulls away, smiling so hurtful. He tightens the embrace, arms around him and face nuzzling in the blonde's neck. It was cold.

They stayed like that.

In a forever cold embrace.


End file.
